


Secret trio

by BloodSpatteredViolets97



Series: Forbidden [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Incest, Lesbian, Multi, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-03
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-18 01:53:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1410616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodSpatteredViolets97/pseuds/BloodSpatteredViolets97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione and Kennedy (Oc) get in trouble with Kennedy's brother, Professor Lawliet (Oc) will they embrace a forbidden passion, or play it safe?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret trio

Trouble.

 

For the first time in her life, Hermione Jean Granger was in it. Badly. Returning after the war, she'd broken up with Ron, and was the only one of the three to return, meaning she had to contact Harry through Owl. Sitting one night, in the first detention she'd ever had, on a front desk, of the new DADA teacher, Professor Lawliet, she bit her lip, finishing up another essay, trying to avoid his gaze.

 

To her, she couldn't help but basically melt in his hand. Dark hair, slim, tall, and purple eyes. In all honesty, she thought that they were contacts, but she found out quickly, that they weren't. As he wore his glasses, left eye noticeably thicker than the right, as well as his hair sweeping over the left eye, hiding a good deal of his face. "What teacher, especially a teacher so handsome as him, would cover his face?" She thought to herself, before catching her self. Handsome? Had she really just thought of her teacher as handsome?!

 

Going back to her work, her mind pictured him, his face, pale, like he never slept, or spent a day outside, but with soft, delicate features, long, black eyelashes framing the dark purple eyes, the hint of scar coming out from under his hair, stretching from his forehead, across the bridge of his nose, and on his jaw, strong, and with a hint of stubble, as though he hadn't shaved in a couple of days, before the scar becoming visible on his neck, but disappeared under the high necked collar of his shirt, and old fashioned coat and cloak, a lip ring, daring and sexy, with a nose ring...

 

Just as she began to loose her self in her thoughts, he looked up, taking off his glasses, as he glared at the door, and sighed, cleaning his glasses, before replacing them, and just sitting there, having finished his marking, and began to tend to a strange looking creature, door bursting open, to see a girl similar looking to him. Hermione's dorm mate, and fellow war survivor, Kennedy Reid, standing there, smirking, her creepers higher than normal, skirt shorter, blouse tighter, showing off her bust "About a large DD, or small E...." Hermione thought, knowing her body, having glimpsed at her change, and helping her heal wounds, that she got.

 

Walking towards the two, the smaller girl smirked, and said "Sorry, Professor, I was kept behind" Her nose and lip studs glinting as she spoke, Professor Lawliet looking irritable, as he said "Honestly, kiddo." With a small smile "Shut the door" he called, just before she sat down, and sent a silent spell to lock it. "Well, now, girls, you two know why you're here, don't you?" He said, his voice deep, almost making Hermione turned on, as she bit her lip, and kept her head down, as Kennedy's smooth voice said "No, Professor, have we been naughty?" She asked smirking, playing with the liquid black waterfall her hair was, a good way down her back, as she leant forward, her tie loose, the "8th years" as they were known as, had different ties, showing off her cleavage, as she smirked, her eyes, purple like his, now having a rare sparkle in them, as he smirked back, and said "Yes, you two have..... Kennedy, explain your punishment to Miss Granger" as he got up, putting the animal, a strange, pale worm thing, on the table, as she turned to the other girl, and whispered softly, in Hermione's ear "Brother thinks you need to be punished, Hermione....." As she slid her hand onto her lap, smirking at the effect she had on the older girl.

 

Hermione on the other hand stiffened, slightly.... Not that she wasn't interested, but.... It was wrong, he was a teacher, they were students! But as much as the idea compelled her to want to run, she wanted to stay, feeling her muscles twitch, as she felt the small, heavily ringed hand of the other girl on her, and nodded, whispering "Okay..." As Kennedy took her hand, and said softly "Good girl" as she moved her over, so she was sitting on her lap, and looked up, and said "Should I warm her up for you, Brother?" As she pressed into the brunette. Granted Hermione wasn't small herself, In fact, she was quite curvy, she was still smaller than Kennedy, and bit her lip, as Her brother nodded, and said "But not here. Let's go to our room, where we can help her explore" as Kennedy got up, and lead Hermione up to his quarters, black, and into a secret room, positioning her in a chair, before straddling the older girl, and looked her dead in the eye, smiling, as she undid her tie, and whispered "Hermione, let Brother and I make you feel good.... Let us take you as our own, let him claim you" as she moved closer, and kissed the pretty, soft, pink mouth of the other girl, surprised as she kissed right back, and let her control her, as she undid her tie, and began to undo her blouse, gasping at the hot, large breasts, and ran her tongue across her mouth, moaning as she was granted entrance immediately.

 

Across the room, her brother was watching, turned on by his little sister snog, and undress his new pet. "I'll enjoy her, like my sister" he thought, as by the time he'd taken his cloak off, Hermione's shirt was on the floor, and she was moaning, loudly, Kennedy nipping and sucking the brunettes neck, seeing her hand massage the perky, soft breast, he smirked again, and proceeded to strip, never taking his eyes off of his two pets, and getting more and more turned on by them. Now they were both naked, Kennedy smirked, and whispered "Master?" As she ran her tongue down Hermione's breasts, moaning at the taste of her skin, straddling her, as Hermione lay panting, on the floor, in a pool of their juices, looking over, eyes widening, at the size of his dick... It was massive! She doubted that the large, broad head would even fit in her, with out ripping her to pieces. She swallowed, as he smirked, and said "Kitten, is our guest ready?" "Almost, Master" she replied, as she said "I believe she may need a demonstration, first....." As she got up, and strapped herself to a rack, leaving her vulnerable entrances open to his spare appendage cock. Inserting himself into her mouth, she closed her eyes, and moaned, licking and sucking him, while Hermione watched, envious, and wanting to be theirs.... She didn't mind being shared by these two beauties. 

 

The brother and sister sensed, and she said "Master, may I call you Big Brother? It turns you on, so....." As she smirked. He nodded, and said "Yes, little sister, you may..... Miss Granger, what would you like to he called?" He asked, turning around, as she bit her lip, mumbling "W-Would you mind of I was little sister too? Or Pet?" Nervously, looking up at them, who had looked at eachother, and nodded, as Kennedy said "Join us, sister, taste Big Brothers mighty dick, let him take you, and claim you for his own."

 

Hermione quickly got up, and strapped in, Kennedy out, she said softly "Sister, let me pleasure you" as she suddenly sucked on her nipples, moaning loudly, her hand trailing towards her slit, and froze, as she smirked, and said "Oh-ho, what's this?" As she played with Hermione's clit piercing, tugging it slightly, sure Brother could see. "Well" Hermione thought "This could be interesting..." As Kennedy pulled on her, Brother deciding she was ready, indicated for Kennedy to move, and standing infront of them, naked- Pale, muscular body, covered in scars, and tattoos, and entered her roughly, before kissing her, Kennedy moaning, and going behind, and inserting the worm thing, tentacles coming from it, invading their mouthed, holes, breasts and nipples while the three fucked, leaving Hermione near unconscious, finally knocking her out when they simaltaniously climaxed, cum, and her virginal blood mixing on the stone floor, below her.

 

Waking up, and hearing moans, grunts, groans, whimpers, cries and screams of pleasure, Hermione looked down, to see the brother and sister fucking, turning her on again, her mind a mess of pleasure from the much wanted assault on her body, and panted turned on, as they climaxed again, something distracting Hermione's thoughts. A mantra, repeating "Beg.... Beg to be one of us, beg for us to own you, beg for us to grant you eternal pleasure, beg for us to take you every way" as Hemione automatically begged "P-please, make me one of you, truly, truly own me" as she closed her eyes, the brother and sister, cleaning her with their tongues, and kissing her neck, Kennedy biting her neck, and feasting, pulling away, and watching Hermione change before her. Skin palling and clearing, breasts enlarganing, waist stroking, hips widening, thighs getting a bit slimmer, hair darkening and sleek ending, eyes turning a clear caramel, cheekbones getting higher, lips fuller and redder, eyes largening slightly, as she opened her eyes, and teeth whitening as she whispered "Y-You two're vampires?"

 

"Not exactly" She smiled, licking her lips "Hybrids would me more of an appropriate term." Hermione looked confused, as Kennedy elaborated "Very similar, but Hybrids are more deadly. Harder to kill, almost impossible to recognise. Until you get turned, or die. Only way to tell is the pale skin, heightened libido, love of gore, bright eyes, and morals don't bother us. We love sex, even more so, when it's rape, rough, and painful. Incest, or other taboos don't matter to us. Hence, why brother and I are together." She explained, and asked "Brother, may we go? The hours late, and we have lessons tomorrow".

 

After getting the nod, and they got into their dorm, as head, and deputy head girl, they shared a dorm, study, common room and bathroom. As their beds were now one, and smaller, she smiled "We're more dangerous, because we're more agile, flexible, stronger, faster, logical, calculating, smarter, and as a general rule, better assassins, so better with weaponry, weather it be daggers, swords or knives, to guns, wands, and our bare hands. So we have better hand-eye co-ordination..... Also makes us better at sports, and drawing. Necromancy, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Divination..... Almost impossible to kill, making us excellent survivalists, but we burn easily, and have fast metabolisms. But we rarely ever get high cholesterol, failing organs, obesity, or any other ailment muggle and wizard struggle with" She said, stripping off, and kissing Hermione's full red lips, soft, almost coy, as she brushed her fingers on to the dusky rose nipple, and rolled it between her fingers, moaning, as she kissed down the slender neck, and whispered "Your ours, now, sister.Neither of us will ever get past the age of 21." "How comes?" She asked, curious "That was the age that the Hybrid that bit me would grow up to be.... The original hybrid was a vampire victim, that was stronger than the vampire realised, and survived." She whispered, kissing her breasts, sucking on the nipple, as she said "Now, you must learn to be like us.... Enjoy pain, Resist being controlled, so the Cruciatus, and Imperius curses are useless against us, to be willing to fuck who you want, even if it's family members. That actually turns us on" she whispered, sucking harder, moaning, as she tasted her milk, tangling their legs together, and pressing their shaved slits together, rubbing while she moaned, and bit her nipple softly, whispering "Good, sister. Your learning fast". Knowing that the more they fucked, the more like her she would become, till sunrise, tired out, form spending the night pleasuring each other, both girls covered in nail and whip marks, and love bites, she licked her lip, and whispered softly "When can we get another detention with your brother again?" As she kissed her.

 

"Tonight, sister, tonight, and brother will take us, again, like the whores we are for him." Hermione nodded, and whispered "But how comes you two have different surnames?". Kennedy smiled, and whispered "He took that last name from his favourite characters name, out of Death Note, L. This is because when we graduate, us three can marry each other, without to many implications" she whispered, closing her eyes, moaning, as she squirmed every hole sore, from the evening.

 

"Wait, he wants to marry the both of us?"

 

She nodded, and said "Hybrids have multiple spouses, but usually, two each." As she said "We have him first.... Let's bunk his lesson, that'll give us reason enough for another detention" she smirked. Hermione nodded, and fell asleep in her lovers arms, the two falling asleep kissing, tongues evading each others mouths.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any constructive criticism is welcome, and any idea/s suggestions are as well, the best ones may be used in later works


End file.
